Josei no Kitsune
by Akira Yuko
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang Yokai yang sejenis Kitsune Zenko. Ia sudah beratus-ratus tahun terkurung di dalam lukisan. Suatu hari ada seorang pemuda yan tanpa sengaja telang mengembalikan semua kekuatannya, dialah Namikaze Naruto. RnR ?


Suasana ramai di kediaman Namikaze, semua orang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barang apa saja yang akan di bawa untuk jalan-jalan. Termasuktokoh utama kita, Namikaze Naruto. Naruto sedang memasukan beberapa barang di dalam tas kecilnya, tak terkecuali kamera kesayangannya.

"Naruto ? Cepatlah !" teriak ibunda Naruto, Namikaze Kushina yang sudah menunggu di mobil bersama suaminya.

"Iya Ma !"

Naruto menuruni tangga dengan cepat, tidak inginh membuat kedua orang tuanya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Menuju mobil Sedan ayahnya yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumah.

"Berangkat !" teriak Naruto dengan semangatnya.

**Josei no Kitsune**

_Disclaimer Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto_

**Naruto x Hinata**

_Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Family_

_Diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC, Typo tidak terlalu banyak_

"Apa kita tidak bisa mengunjungi tempat lain Pa ?" tanya Naruto yang ada di kursi belakang.

"Tidak bisa. Kita kan sudah sepakat mau pergi kesana." ucap ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato sambil terus berfokus pada jalan.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir tidak menyenangkan. Hanya mengunkungi kuil kuno, membosankan ..." ucap Naruto.

"Bukan kuil sembarangan sayang, kuil Shinto adalah kuil tertua di Jepang. Kita bisa belajar banyak sejarah disana ..." ucap Kushina. Ya, mereka akan mennnnngunjungi kuil Shinto. Kuil tertua yang ada di Jepang.

"Iya iya !" mau tidak mau akhirnya Naruto menurut.

Sesampainya di kuil, Naruto langsung memasuki kuil meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk di mobil.

"Katanya membosan kan, tapi dia masuk lebih dulu ..." ucap Kushina sambil geleng-geleng melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Biarkan saja." Minato tersenyum makhlum pada istrinya. Lalu dengan mesra Minato menggandeng tangan Kushina memasuki kuil.

Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat isi kuil tersebut, semuanya tersusun rapi dan sangat indah. Meskipun _kuno_, tapi barang-barang yang ada disana masih utuh dan bagus. Dari benda terkecil sampai terbesar, seperti _Torii _atau biasa di kenal dengan gerbang pembatas yang biasanya berwarna merah menyala, ada juga _Toro _atau lentera batu, _Shamusho_ atau kantor pengelola kuil dan masih banyak lagi.

Lalu Naruro mengambil kameranya yang ada di tas kecilnya, memotretnya satu persatu, dari _Torri, Toro, Sando, Komainu, Teuzuya, Haiden, Heiden, Seisen, Honden, Kaguraden, Maidono, Emaden, Sessha, Massha, Romon dan Samusho. _Sampai akhirnya Naruto berdiri dekat lukisan kuno, Naruto mau memfoto lukisan tersebut, tapi Naruto mengentikan niatnya dan memperhatikan lebih detail lukisan tersebut.

"Anjing pun ada sini ?"

"Bukan Anjing." tiba-tiba Minato datang bersama Kushina di belakang Naruto.

"Lalu apa ?" tanya Naruto sambil memotret lukisan tesebut dengan kameranya.

"Rubah." jawab singkat Minato.

Naruto merasa bingung dengan jawaban papanya, masa iya itu Rubah ? Naruto memperhatikan lebih detail pada lukisan itu. Di lukisan itu terdapat 2 biksu dan seekor Rubah putih tapi tanpa ekor, yang membuatnya mirip seperti Anjing.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak punya ekor ?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang papanya.

"Dulu konon katanya Rubah yang ada dalam lukisan itu adalah seorang wanita. Dia terkurung di sebuah lukisan itu selama beratus-ratus tahun bersama 2 dewa biksu..." jelas Minato.

"Memang apa yang dilakukannya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia menyalah gunakan kekuatannya dan berubah menjadi manusia dan menikah dengan seorang Manusia. Karena dia menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa sepengetahuan sang dewa yang memberikan kekuatannya. Maka marahlah sang dewa dan menghapus semua ekornya dan kekuatannya pun hilang. Dan dia langsung dikurung di lukisan ini ..." jelas Minato-lagi sambil menunjuk lukisan itu. Naruto manggut-manggut sebagai jawaban kalau dia mengerti.

"Memang kenapa ? Sepertinya kau ingin tau sekali ..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tau saja ..."

"Naruto, sebentar lagi kita pergi ke patung persembahan, jadi selesaikan kegiatanmu ..." ucap Kushina, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto memandang sejenak lukisan itu, terlihat kurang menarik dimata Naruto. Malihat sana-sini, tidak ada yang melihatnya, Naruto mengambil pensil di dalam tasnya dan menggambar ekor di tubuh Rubah itu sebanyak 9 ekor. Dan memfotonya.

.

.

**_Josei no Kitsune_**

**_._**

**_._**

Teettt Teettt Teettt

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, semua siswa-sisiwi berhamburan keluar kelas. Naruto pulang melewati jalan yang biasa ia lalui, terlihat sepi karena jarang ada orang lewat jalan itu. Hanya terlihat pohon-pohon sakura yang berguguran di pinggir jalan dan mengotori jalan. Tapi Naruto diam seketika setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya, menengok kevbelakang tapi tidak ada orang selain dirinya. Naruto mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi dengan seiringnya Naruto melangkaj, suara itu kembali terdengar. Tapi ketika Naruto berhenti, suara itu juga berhenti. Maka dengan kekuatan penuh, Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnnya dan suara itu semakin jelas terdengar.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat si penguntit tadi menabrak punggungnya, "Ouch ...!"

"Hei ! Jangan mengikutiku !" Naruto berbalik dan langsung memarahi si penguntit tadi.

Naruto memperhatikan orang itu dengan seksama, y67ang di lihatnya sat ini adalah seorang cewek berambut indigo, bermata bulan, memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan setengah lutut dan tanpa mengguinakan alas kaki. Setelah memperhatikannya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi setiap Naruto melangkah, gadis itu selalu mengikutinya.

Naruto berhenti dan berbalik melihat gadis itu, "Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku !" ucap Naruto sedikit membentak.

"Kenapa ?" ucap gadis itu dengan tampang polosnya.

"Karena aku tidak mengenalmu !"

"Tapi aku mengenalmu ..." ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Naruto. Dan gadis itu pun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku ?" ucap Naruto. Gadis itu pun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Itu karena kita baru bertemu. Dan bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu karena kamu yang sudah membebaskanku ..." jelas gadis itu pada Naruto.

"Membebaskan ? Apa maksudmu ?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan gadis di depannya itu.

"Iya, kamu yang sudah menggambar ekor di tubuhku ..." jelas gadis itu.

"Ekor ? Aku tidak mengerti !" kawab Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Apa kamu lupa kejadian di kuil kemarin ? Kamu kan sudah mengembalikan kekuatanku dan akhirnya aku bisa bebas ..." jelas gadis itu dengan nada riang dan senyum di wajahnya.

Naruto terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari gadis itu. Ekor ? Tubuh ? Dia jadi teringat kejadian waktu di kuil Shinto sat dia menggambar ekor di tibih Rubah dalam lukisan kuno.

Keringat dingin mulai terlihat di pelipis Naruto, jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat. Kata papanya Rubah dalam lukisan itu adalah seorang wanita. Jadi yang ada di depannya apa si Rubah itu ?

"Kenapa diam ?" pertanyaan dari sang gadis sukses membuyarkan keterkejutan Naruto.

"Ja-jangan mengada-ngada ! Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu !" bentak Naruto.

"Aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon." gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kalu dilihat lebih dekat gadis di depannya itu sangatlah cantik. Dia terlalu cantik jika memang seorang Manusia, jadi apa benar dia itu Siluman Rubah ?

'Tapi semua itu hanya legenda. Tidak mungkin ada ...'

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Jangan ikuti aku lagi." Naruto berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat tertunda. Tapi gadis itu tetap saja mengikutinya meskipun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto berhenti di depan Halte Bus. Naruto duduk disana menunggu bus yang menjemputnya pulang. Gadis itu pun juga melakukan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, dia duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa maumu ? Lenapa kau mengikutiku ?"

"Aku menyukaimu, jadi aku mengikutimu ..." jawab gadis itu.

"Ka-kau sudah gila ?! Kita baru bertemu ! Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku ?!" Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, bagaimana bisa dia di sukai gadis yang sangat cantik, apalagi mereka baru saja bertemu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Bus yang ditunggunya terlihat di kejauhan dan sampai di depan mereka. Sebelum memasuki bus, Naruto berbalik melihat gadis itu "Pulanglah ..." lalu menaiki bus dan meninggalkan gadis itu dendiri.

"Meskipun kamu bilang begitu. Aku pasti bisa menemukanmu ..." ucap sang gadis, sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

.

.

**_Josei no Kitsune_**

.

.

Menjelang malam Naruto tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. "Apa dia benar-benar ... Ah ! Sudahlah !" Naruto menggelang-gelengkan kepala nya dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

Disisi lain gadis yang di8temui Naruto tadi siang sedang kebingungan di depan rumah Naruto. "Semua pintu terkunci. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk ?"

Dia sudah mengelilingi rumah tersebut tapi tidak ada pintu yang terbuka, semuanya terkunci.

"Dia disana ..." gadis itu menatap dimana kamar Naruto berada.

"Mungkin aku bisa lewat jendela ..." ucap gadis itu, lalu melompat dan membuka jendela kamar Naruto. 'Ternyata tidak dikunci !' batin gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang, melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati Naruto tidur terlentang di kasurnya. Gadis itu melompat kegirangan dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba dia langsung tidur disamping Naruto dan memeluk tubuh Naruto.

**Bersambung ...**

**. Yosh ! ini adalah fic ke-3 saya ^_^**

**terinspirasi dari drama korea My Girlfriend is Gumiho dan legenda kuno Jepang.**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir, silahkan review XD**


End file.
